Love Will Remember
by carlita.cuellocayun
Summary: Estarías dispuesta a morir para que tu amado sea feliz? Ichigo, porque me mentiste? Ok mal Summary . Mi primer fic, una oportunidad! Por favor !


Primer fanfic! Una oportunidad! Soy nueva :3 , este fic tendr capítulos :3 Capitulo 1 : Vamos! Flash black: Era una hermosa tarde de verano y un chico de Naranja cabellera estaba sentado alado de una Chica con ojos violetas. Ichigo: rukia tengo algo que decirte , pero no te enojes, Si? Rukia: Idiota eso depende, ya que si quieres pedirme un favor , te digo que te saldra muy ca- ichigo la interrumpe. ichigo : SE MI NOVIA! - al decir esto se sonroja notablemente. Rukia: ichigo... - le caen unas cuantas lagrimas por los pómulos Ichigo: No tienes porque contestar ya que te estaré esperando hasta el día en que muera - al decir esto le guiña el ojo y sale corriendo. Fin del flash back . Al siguiente mes de la confesión de ichigo, llego Senna y casi al cumplir la semana ya eran novios Mentiroso- susurro rukia - así que me estarías esperando, Eh? - dijo mientras algunas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas - Idiota. En algún lugar de karakura; -Vamos ichi! se nos hace tarde - dice Senna agitando sus manos. -ya voy senna tranquila. -Ichigo. - la peli-morado se detiene cruentamente. -Eh? - No pudo decir mas ya que Senna se cayo en sus brazos - SENNAAA! 2 horas después: En la tienda de urahara:* -Kurosaki-san ya tengo los resultados del porque senna san se desmayo - Aviso urahara con la mirada al suelo. -Cuales son urahara-san? - dijo ichigo temiendo lo peor. -Senna-san desaparecerá en 4 días - aviso urahara -QUE? - grito ichigo - No PUEDE SER! DEBE DE HABER UNA MANERA, POR FAVOR! -Ichigo cálmate - pidió rukia - solo conseguirás empeorarlo mas -Pero...- Susurro ichigo -Es cierto kurosaki san - dijo urahara apoyando a rukia - Por cierto Kuchiki-san puedo hablar contigo? -Eh? Si, urahara - dijo Rukia levantándose para ir con el rubio a la habitación * Habitación* -Que pasa urahara? - dijo la azabache seria -Lo que pasa es que hay una forma de salvar a Senna - dijo kisuke total mente serio - pero esa es ... -Usando Hokyoku no? - completo rukia. -Pero traería muchas consecuencias y sabes cuales. - Si - dijo firmemente rukia - pero si no lo usamos senna morirá y ichigo caería . -Kuchiki - san ... tu vida estará en riesgo , no mejor dicho Vas a desaparecer - dijo urahara Tristemente * NOTA DE AUTORA: Rukia esta fusionada completamente con el hokyoku y si llegaran a sacar el hokyoku de su ser ella moriría a los minutos despues . * -Y que? ademas ichigo sera feliz con senna y eso lo vale - dijo la oji- violeta con una sonrisa triste. -Pero aun así deberías decírselo , kurosaki - san tal vez el todavía esta - rukia lo interrumpe -Si todavía me amara, no crees que ahora esta conmigo? - pregunto rukia con la mirada ida - Ese idiota no sabia lo que quería, y simplemente se confundió eso es todo. -Si tu lo dices -Por su puesto. Oye cambiando el tema - la mirada de rukia se torna seria .- cuando crees que pueda darle el hokyoku a senna ? -En 3 días máximo - dice urahara - estas segura de todo esto? -Si , nunca lo había estado tan segura antes. -Se lo dirás a Kurosaki-san? - Pregunta el sombrerero -No , sera un secreto. Por ahora le inventare algo - dijo saliendo por la puerta. -Kuchiki-san! - urahara la detiene - Por lo menos, dile que lo amas. -Si - dice en susurro - no te preocupes se lo diré . Urahara esboza una pequeña y triste sonrisa - cuidate kuchiki - san - dice el rubio para si solo. DE VUELTA CON ICHIGO. -Rukia! - dice ichigo - que ha dicho urahara san? -Eh? - La azabache la un pequeño saltito - Ahh el ha dicho que... * rukia piensa* para salvar a senna debemos encontrar 3 notas en donde nos dice como podemos salvarla * eres tan inteligente rukia, deverias ganarte un oscar* -pero eso es ridículo- Dice el peli naranja . -Es eso o nada Idiota, tu decides - sonó desafiante y triste a la vez la oji-violeta -Hey no molestes enana , ademas hablas de salvar a mi novia. -Pues si idiota, no te estaré hablando de don kanonji. -Seras! - en eso llega urahara y dice... -Es cierto kurosaki-san ! deberás encontrar a los 3 pandas para que te digan como salvar a senna - dice el rubio sonriente -pandas? - Pregunta rukia con una agota estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza. -No que eran notas ? - pregunta confundido el oji-miel -Oh si , si , es que me equivoco con todo esto, ya no se ni como me llamo. jeje - dice un avergonzado kisuke abanicándose con un abanico ( Ni modo que con un panada) -Bueno , y donde están esas notas? - pregunta ichigo. -En la sociedad de almas - se apresura a decir rukia antes que cierto rubio diga alguna estupidez. -Okey y cuando partimos?-pregunta don Sustituto. -Mañana al amanecer .- dice urahara . -Si seremos tu y yo, ichigo - dice rukia con una mirada triste, pues sabia que debía aprovechar su tiempo cuanto antes -Okey enana -. dijo saliendo ichigo -Urahara, no lo olvides - dicho esto rukia se fue con ichigo -Si kuchiki- san - dijo urahara tristemente -CONTINUARA... Les gusto ? dejen reviews Porfavorr! Mañana actualizo , :) nos vemos... 


End file.
